strawberrymasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki bureaucrat election, 2016
|} |} The Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki bureaucrat election of 2016 was the first official bureaucrat election, and the second official election on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (HHW). Scheduled for Dececmber 2016, it was going to decide if a sixth bureaucrat should added to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. If one candidate attained at least 39 of the 76 estimated total electoral votes, that user would be the next bureaucrat of HHW. There were three major candidates in this election: Money Hurricane, DarrenDude and MonseurRoussil1997. Both Darren and MH were members of the same party, The Edit-Farmers Union, but Darren eventually abandoned the EFU and created his own party, the Permissive Party, but would later abandon it for Sassmaster's Progressive Party. Monseur (also known as Roussil/Odile) ran as an independent candidate. The election at first was supposed to be held on December 6, before it was postponed to December 7, and eventually, in a bureaucrat meeting, it was agreed that the election would be temporarily postponed. The election, however, never happened. On January 23, DarrenDude was then promoted to bureaucrat over a unanimous vote in the HHW chat, thus indirectly ending the election. Candidates Progressive Party * DarrenDude - Administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (July 2016 - 2017); member of Progressive Party (formerly a member of the Edit-Farmers Union and the Permissive Party) ** Running mate - Brickcraft1 - Junior Administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (November 2016 - 2017) The Edit-Farmers Union * Money Hurricane - Administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (August 2016 - present); member of The Edit-Farmers Union ** Running mate - Derpmeister99 - User of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (August 2016 - 2018) Independent * MonseurRoussil1997 - Eldest Administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (February 2016 - 2019); not affiliated with any party ** Running mate - MarioProtIV - Rollback of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (November 2016 - 2017) Endorsements DarrenDude * Bobnekaro - Bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (April 2016 - present) * Brickcraft1 - Running mate and Junior Administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (November 2016 - present) * Jdcomix - Rollback of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (October 2016 - present)Has not officially endorsed any candidate, but has stated he has supported DarrenDude * Minecraft8369 - Rollback of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (November 2016-present) * Nkechinyer - Current user and former bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (August 2015 - February 2016) * Sassmaster15 (former) - withdrew endorsement in November 2016 and endorsed Money Hurricane * StrawberryMaster - Bureaucrat of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (June 2016 - present). Money Hurricane * Bumblebee the transformer - Former bureaucrat and current Junior Administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (June 2016 - present) * Derpmeister99 - Running mate and user of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (August 2016 - 2017). * EyeOfAkio - Rollback of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (October 2016 - present).Official status of endorsement uncertain * Hypercane - Eldest bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (2014 - present) * Sassmaster15 - Bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (April 2016 - present) and co-founder of Edit-Farmers Union (EFU); previously supported DarrenDude. * SnaggyFTW - Former bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (September 2016) and co-founder of Edit-Farmers Union (EFU). MonseurRoussil1997 * MonseurRoussil1997 - Eldest administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (February 2016 - present); endorsed himself * Nkechinyer (former) - withdrew endorsement in November 2016 and endorsed DarrenDude Initial predictions Initial predictions suggested that DarrenDude was likely to win the election by a large margin, considering he acquired early endorsements from Sassmaster15, Brickcraft1, and MonseurRoussil1997. In early November, Money Hurricane received his first endorsement from SnaggyFTW. However, by November 8, the race began to tighten as Sassmaster15 withdrew his endorsement for DarrenDude that evening and endorsed Money Hurricane. HHW Eldest Bureaucrat Hypercane endorsed Money Hurricane that evening as well. On November 9, bureaucrat Bobnekaro endorsed DarrenDude's campaign. Several endorsements came the following weekend. On November 7, DarrenDude announced that one of his most loyal supporters, Brickcraft1, would become his running mate. On November 12, Derpmeister99 accepted his role as Money Hurricane's running mate. On November 13, MarioProtIV accepted his role as MonseurRoussil1997's running mate. There were two election models in the campaign: one conducted by Nkechinyer and one conducted by Bobnekaro. The latest election model by Nkechinyer had DarrenDude (released on November 19, 2016) with 31 electoral votes, Money Hurricane with 25 electoral votes and MonseurRoussil1997 with 11 electoral votes, with 7 electoral votes marked as "toss-ups". It gave Darren a 48% chance of winning, MH a 24% chance of winning, Odile a 2% chance of winning and a 26% chance a tie would happen. Bob's Election Model released its final prediction on November 11, 2016, giving DarrenDude a 54% chance of winning and Money Hurricane a 46% chance of winning. Timeline of the election On October 20, the current nominees for bureaucratship, Money Hurricane (MH) and DarrenDude (Darren), were picked by the bureaucrats/admins as one of the main choices for the next bureaucrat. An independent candidate, MonseurRoussil1997 (Monseur/Roussil or Odile), unofficially joined the race a few days later. MonseurRoussil1997's official status as a candidate was uncertain; although he was reportedly dropped as an official candidate on October 30 by bureaucrat Sassmaster15, he was invited and participated in the debates and was expected to be on the election's ballot in December. Two days later, on October 22, a debate was held in the HHW chat, where the two candidates talked about some of HHW's most controversial issues. One day later, another debate was held in the HHW chat. October 28th debate Eventually, another debate, this time, was scheduled to be held in StrawberryMaster's testing wiki, on Friday, October 28th, at 8:00 PM EDT. However, as the moderator of the previous debates, Sassmaster15, wasn't on, the debate was then re-scheduled, and was held on the same place the following day, around 7:15 PM EDT (even though the event was supposed to be held at 7:30 PM). Here's what happened in the debate (collapsible). * Hypercane: What will you do when you attain this status and why? * DarrenDude: I will make sure the rules of the wikia are enforced. I will protect the wikia from vandals and make sure all users are treated fairly. Seeing as there are no major issues at this point * Hypercane: MH, your turn, answer my question please. * Money Hurricane: If I were to attain this status, I will enforce all rules of HHW and Fandom itself. I would make sure every user is treated with respect. If a user breaks a rule, they will receive a punishment, depending on the severity of the offense. HHW will be a safe place with me as Bureaucrat, and I vow to do all that is necessary to ensure the prosperity of HHW. * Hypercane: now it is Roussil's turn. * MonseurRoussil1997: if i get to this status, i will make shure to clean this wiki up and put tough hand on vandals and on douglas. * Hypercane: Okay, next question. Why do you feel you need bureaucrat status in addition to administrator which can already do a lot of administrative functions besides more rights control? * Money Hurricane: I feel that I need Bureaucrat rights in addition to administrator rights because a bureaucrat can more strictly enforce rules and has more responsibilities to help the wiki out, even though an administrator can too. I want to do as much as possible for HHW so that it is a flourishing community on Fandom. * Hypercane: Darren, now it is your turn. * DarrenDude: I think I would need bureaucrat status because I am a better candidate than my opponent, MH. I'll make sure all users are treated fairly/equally. All rules must be enforced, and we need to make sure we have good staff. I'm not sure MH has enough experience to hold that position. * (Odile's turn) * MonseurRoussil1997: its because we need more experienced admins for being a bureaucrat, such as me for example. choosing someone who is still a new admin *points at MH* and has frequent immaturity breaks would put the wiki in a bad state. (first attacks as in a typical debate) * Nkechinyer: I would like to ask a question. Money Hurricane, you have occasionally been rude as a Administrator. What do you have that will convince me that this activity will not happen if you are a Bureaucrat? * Money Hurricane: Most "rude" comments from me are just friendly jokes in chat that everyone does as well. I hope everyone understands that I don't mean any of the "rude" comments I make sometimes. Don't take them seriously, as they are just jokes. Afterwards, DarrenDude eventually left chat, and another debate was scheduled to be held the following day. However, the debate still continued. * Hypercane: Hmm alrighty, Layten please ask your question to our remaining candidates. * Hurricane Layten: I was going to ask - we all know that there is a sockpuppetry problem on HHW, so how do you propose to take your approach to this problem if you gain the rights? * MonseurRoussil1997: more aggresivity [sic] and a no mercy rule on douglas. * Money Hurricane: As I have said in a previous debate, I will place several users as monitors of the user creation log. If there is any suspicious activity, we will investigate the user and determine if it is a sockpuppet or not. * Hurricane Layten: And other users, especially ones that offend after returning? * MonseurRoussil1997: a rapid inifinite block on them. * Hypercane: Alright. AGCK please ask your question(s) you may have for our remaining candidates. * AGirlCalledKeranique: What do you guys think about the other candidates? Like, Money Hurricane, what do you think of MonseurRoussil1997? Or vice versa? That is my question. * Money Hurricane: MonseurRoussil1997 is a user that I respect (like any other). He has been an administrator for a long time, but I think the main reason why he has not been promoted to bureaucrat as of yet is his sometimes very severe immaturity, and yes, I can be immature as well, but I am working to fix my ways. Darren is a very nice and respectful user, most of the time. Odile is a knowledgeable user with tropical cyclones. * AGirlCalledKeranique: Roussil, your turn to answer the debate question sent in by a Miss Keranique of New York. * MonseurRoussil1997: MH is a unusual, immature and ocassionally [sic] rude user that only want bureaucrat because it fits well on his nickname. * AGirlCalledKeranique: Okay, Roussil. This question is directed at both candidates. Will you guys fix the broken trail behind you? (miss bob means will you try to shape up and change the immatureness into something different) And what will you do to fix that trail? * Money Hurricane: I will definitely work on fixing my past immaturity, and am actually working on it right now. I ask that everyone on HHW, if they see that I am being immature, please tell me right away. I will immediately stop, knowing that I making someone uncomfortable. * MonseurRoussil1997: of course yes. err with cement? * (Odile briefly leaves chat) * MonseurRoussil1997: (sorry lagged out) would try to improve more of my past actions, and be even more mature in the future Afterward, the debate ended. Another debate was scheduled for the following day, but it was canceled was DarrenDude left before the debate even started. One thing worth mentioning is the controversy around MH the same day – as MH had made a 'suicide joke" on Jdcomix, another rollback of HHW, and had also reverted good faith edits made by MarioProtIV. October 30th debate Another debate was held on October 30, 2016, with Sassmaster15 as moderator. However, the debate lasted only a short while as both candidates had to leave the debate much earlier than planned. * Sassmaster15: Welcome everyone, to the concluding part of the Great Bureaucrat Debate! I am your host, Sassmaster15, and today's debate will be done Town Hall style. Any audience member may ask a question. They must PM it to me and I will then ask it, giving attribution to whoever sent it to me. Both candidates will respond, followed by a 5 minute period of open discussion between the 2 candidates. No audience member is permitted to talk at any time. Both candidates shake hands. * Sassmaster15: Alright, welcome candidates! Tonight, we will start off with this question: What qualifications do you have that make you feel better suited for Bureaucrat than your opponent and why? MH, your turn. * Money Hurricane: I believe I am better suited to be Bureaucrat than my opponent, Darren, because I am more active and have experience with fighting significant vandals, such a Pingu. Darren, for example, didn't contribute to the fight against Pingu, as he was away the whole time. Bureaucrats need to be on HHW for a majority of the day, and Darren has even missed debates. * Sassmaster15: Okay, thank you, MH. Darren, you may respond. * DarrenDude: I feel I am better than MH because of my maturity and experience. Several users have stated that MH can act immature at times, although this may be a opinion, it is a impression he has on the community. I also have much more experience than MH as a admin, and as a user on hhw. I believe this makes me a better candidate. Now you have stated I have not battled pingu. I can remember a time when pingu was attacking chat, and me and sass blocked All his socks. Sass can back me up on that. * Sassmaster15: MH, would you like to refute Darren's claim? At this point, both candidates had to leave chat. The debate was pushed back to another day yet to be determined. November 12th debate Another debate took place on November 12 beginning at 8:30 PM EST on Floyd's Testing Wiki, and lasted for a little over one hour. It was moderated by head moderator Sassmaster15 as well as assistant moderators Bobnekaro, Hypercane, and AGirlCalledKeranique. The three major candidates - DarrenDude, Money Hurricane, and MonseurRoussil1997, all participated in this debate. *Sassmaster15: Okay, welcome to yet another Bureaucratic debate! I am Sassmaster15, chief moderator and host for this evening alongside my colleagues Bobnekaro, Hypercane, and AGirlCalledKeranique. Tonight's debate will be Town Hall style, meaning you may ask questions by PM-ing them to me. Mods will also generate their own questions. *Bobnekaro: Let's do Opening Statements *Sassmaster15: Darren, you may go first with your opening statement *DarrenDude: Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to the 3rd bureaucratic debate! I hope we have a good fair debate and we talk about issues that need to be resolves within the community *Sassmaster15: Thank you, Darren! MH, now your opening statement. *Money Hurricane: Hello everyone, to the third debate. I hope you've had a good day. Vote for whoever you see is best for the next bureaucrat of HHW! *Sassmaster15: Now thank you MH! Roussil, now your opening statement *MonseurRoussil1997: oi m8s an l4dis dis is da third debate so enjoi lads and suscrib pls (trying to make it dank) *Sassmaster15: Okay...Now, our first question comes from Nkechinyer. Each candidate gets a maximum of 2 minutes to respond to the question. "In the event that no candidate reaches the 39 electoral votes needed to be elected (which is possible), how do you plan to settle the election and why?" *DarrenDude: We have great administrators and great staff on this wikia. They would vote amongst themselves and I'm sure they I'll make the right decision. They know what's best for the wikia *Sassmaster15: Thank you, Darren!. MH, you have 2 minutes to respond to the same question. *Money Hurricane: If no one reaches the 39 required delegates, I will look to the electoral college to settle the matter, which will likely be the bureaucrats. *Sassmaster15: Alright, thanks MH. Roussil, you have two minutes to respond to the same question. Please try to make your answer relevant. *MonseurRoussil1997: if we get no winners of the election, we should do a consensus between the current bureaucrats to see the winner. *Sassmaster15: Okay, thank you Roussil. *DarrenDude: Thank you nkech and moderator sass *Sassmaster15: Now, it appears we have no further questions from the audience at this time. I will now turn it over to Bobnekaro. *Bobnekaro: I have a question to ask you, Money Hurricane. *Money Hurricane: Yes? *AGirlCalledKeranique: (after bob, there will be two commercials by me) *Bobnekaro: When you were a rollback, you pressured the admins to promote Orlando to admin as a "trial" to test his maturity when most agreed he didn't deserve it. Will you do trials like this as bureaucrat? *Bobnekaro: MH, do you have a response? *Money Hurricane: I suggested to do a trial to see if the Orlando was trying to make us sympathetic and to promote him further. There was no clear result, so no, I will likely not do those trials in the future. *Bobnekaro: Okay. Thank you for your response. * Money Hurricane: Thank you, Bob. * AGirlCalledKeranique: Now, there will be two approved commercials. * Bobnekaro: You are welcome. And now time for a short commercial break. We'll be back after the break. ~ Commercial Break ~ *Sassmaster15: Welcome back to the Bureaucratic debate everyone! We will now resume to questioning our candidates. We left off with Bobnekaro, so if he has any further questions, he may now ask them. Otherwise it goes to Hype. *Bobnekaro: Okay, I have a question for all 3 of our candidates here. *DarrenDude: Alright *Money Hurricane: Go ahead *Hypercane: ( I want to ask a question to then after this question ) *Bobnekaro: What sort of staff number breakdown should we have? Or should it not matter as long as the users deserve promotion? *Sassmaster15: (Okay Hype you may) *Bobnekaro: Darren, you are first. *Hypercane: them * *DarrenDude: I think we should have enough staff members to support the community, if we have a large community, we will need more staff, if we have a smaller community, we will need less staff. *Bobnekaro: Okay. Thanks Darren. Now to MH. MH, what sort of staff number breakdown should we have? *Money Hurricane: In my personal opinion, there should be no significant limitations on staff numbers. Users that are worthy of promotion, having shown faith in the wiki, should not be kept waiting because there is "too many staff members." Users with rights but are inactive/other reason will be demoted accordingly. *Bobnekaro: Okay. Thanks very much MH. Now onto Roussil. *MonseurRoussil1997: it should'nt matter the numbers for staff as we are a large community already.. *Bobnekaro: Thank you Roussil. Now Hypercane has a question. *Hypercane: Yes. Now. This is directed at all three candidates . *Money Hurricane: Alright. *DarrenDude: Okay *MonseurRoussil1997: k *Hypercane: Now, why do you desire bureaucrat status, how will you help the wiki with it?MH you go first. *Money Hurricane: I am running for bureaucrat because I would like to see this wiki flourish. I'll do everything I can to keep HHW orderly and a welcoming community. *Hypercane: Alright, Darren your turn. *DarrenDude: I will make sure the community is kept in a good stable state. This wikia is better than it has ever been, and bureaucrats like myself would make sure that it doesn't veer away from greatness, so we can advance to the future. A future that will continue offer a great wikia experience to all users. "KEEP HHW GREAT", is indeed my slogan. *Hypercane: Alright. Roussil your turn. *MonseurRoussil1997: i am desiring for bureaucrat as i feel that i have been a admin for around 10 months now and that i feel ready for it *Hypercane: alright. that's all my questions, I will now turn it over to Keranique. *DarrenDude: Wait. May I respond? *Bobnekaro: Sure. *Sassmaster15: You may. *DarrenDude: Administrator roussil, you state that just because you have been here for 10 months, you deserve this position. I believe it should go to users who know to improve the wikia, and make it a greater place. Not just because of the amount of time you have been here. *Sassmaster15: Roussil, your rebuttal? *MonseurRoussil1997: what *Sassmaster15: Would you like to respond to Darren's claim about you? *MonseurRoussil1997: k i planned a mlg styled rebutted oh well. lie adverts lol *Money Hurricane: Bureaucrat Candidate Roussil - you have been blocked in the past for immaturity. Will you be sure to not behave the same way if you were to attain Bureaucrat status? *MonseurRoussil1997: that was a long time ago. i am more mature than last year though *Money Hurricane: Okay, thank you. *Sassmaster15: Okay, I'm afraid that's all the time we can spend on this topic. Moving on...Okay, I will now post a question directed at all three candidates from AGirlCalledKeranique: "tell me what you will do, that you will think will be better than the other candidates." MH, your response first. *Money Hurricane: I don't exactly understand the question. *AGirlCalledKeranique: Let me restate that question. What will you do that you think that your candidates won't be able to do? *Money Hurricane: Please do so. *DarrenDude: Here *Money Hurricane: Oh, okay *DarrenDude: I have an answer. I am better than my opponent, administrator MH, because I am more mature, and have more experience in a staff position. *Sassmaster15: Okay, MH, you may now state your answer. *DarrenDude: Sorry, I already typed it. *Money Hurricane: I am better than my opponent, Bureaucrat Candidate Darren, because I am more active than Darren. Earlier today, we were expressing concern for your lack of activity. *Sassmaster15: Thank you, MH. Roussil, same question for you: "What will you do that you think that your candidates won't be able to do?" *DarrenDude: May I respond to MH after? *Sassmaster15: You may. *MonseurRoussil1997: i am more active on the wiki and i edit while being on chat everyday, plus both i make better tracks than the two *Sassmaster15: Okay, thank you Roussil. Darren, you may respond to MH. *Money Hurricane: May I respond to Roussil after? *Sassmaster15: You may. And then we go to commercial. *DarrenDude: Administrator MH, in this past day alone I made over 30 edits, and passed 2,000 edits. Saying that I am not active is inaacurate [sic]. *Sassmaster15: Thank you, Darren. MH, your response, followed by a short break. *Money Hurricane: Are you sure you won't go inactive when you are Bureaucrat, Darren. *Sassmaster15: Before he responds, I would like to add to MH's question for Darren. *DarrenDude: I am sure. In would never go inactive, which would have negative effects on the community. I will re-respond moderator sass *Sassmaster15: You may respond after a short commercial by our sponsor, Keranique. ~ Commercial Break ~ The commercial break ended the debate right there, that being the last debate of the campaign. Notes Category:Elections Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki